


Girly Pink Wand

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, One Shot, Photo editing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "you keep your mouth shout about the wand, and no one will know that you looked at girlish cartoon as a kid.”





	Girly Pink Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Humorous quick fic inspired by the photo edited I found online :)

Dean Winchester _hated_ tricksters. He didn’t know if he had said it enough times already, but he felt like saying again one more time. Just for good measure. 

“I feakin’ hate tricksters!” He grunted. 

They’ve been cornered. By an…. azure thing. Made of some kind energy. Who looked like a freaking teenager from some kind of anime. 

And kicked ass like she meant business. 

“Well, Dean, technically the child isn’t a trickster – her father was.” Castiel calmly stated. None of them was doing anything, because every time they just even thought about moving, the… thing would attack them. And _hurt_ them. Badly. “And I’d like to remember you she isn’t doing any of this on her own volition. This creatures are a reflection of her dreams.”

Dean, silently, mimicked Castiel’s _I know it all_ tone, slightly irritated. “Oh, really? I freaking know it already! What I want to know is, how do we stop this… thing?” He waved his right hand in direction of the creature, who didn’t took kindly the movement, and took a step forward the trio of hunters, in fighting mode.

“Well, I guess we could just stay still and wait for the kid to wake up? The witnesses did say that the… thing would disappear in the morning…” Sam sighed, turning to look at the sleeping girl in her bed, and gave a look at his wristwatch. 3 AM – it would have taken the baby girl _hours_ to wake up on her own volition, and they had been advised to _not_ force or speed up the process, or they would have risked irremediable damages to the child’s psyche.

Apparently, the warrior didn’t like that her mistress was looked at, and took another step in their direction, and lifted her blade, ready to strike. 

“All right, guys. Either we do something _now,_ or the body count is gonna be of 4 people and one angel. So, any suggestion?” By now, Dean was talking through his teeth, hoping that the “thing” wouldn’t understand. Or take the fact that they were talking among themselves as a treat. 

“I guess that there is something we could do.” Castiel tightened his eyes, and looked at the sleeping girl, sighing content under her girly covers. “We can’t wake her up… but I could try to pry into her mind, find a construct that could counteract this warrior.”

“And what were you waiting for? An invitation to the ball? Do it, Cass!” Huffing, annoyed beyond celestial reason at Dean’s thick-head, and his still disrespectful manners, Castiel touched the girl’s forehead, grace flowing from his being into the colorful mind of the tiny human. She sighed, mumbled something, moved a little in her sleep – but didn’t wake up. 

“I think… I found it.”

“Good! Then why nothing is…” Just as he was speaking, Dean felt like a surge of energy flowing through his hands; he swallowed, hard, looking at what was unfolding right before his eyes.He had seen everything – has been the main actor in a TV shows based on their adventures. He had been a dog. A _cartoon_ character in Scooby-Doo. 

“You got to be kidding me… what the hell is that, a… _wand_?”

Dean looked, almost panicked, at the thing in his hands, that at his brother, who just shrugged like it was nothing at all, and Castiel, who simply couldn’t care any less about Dean’s issues with his masculinity. 

Because he was holding a girly, pink wand, decorated with something that seemed like…. A white beck? Something pointy like that that he couldn’t make any sense of. 

“I’m not gonna fight _that thing_ with _this stuff!”_

“Then, I’d suggest to stay “put” and wait for the young girl to awake.”

Huffing, Dean gave a quick glance at his watch, huffing, then at the “monster” and then back to thing in his hands. 

3:09

Apparently, it had just been nine minutes.

Nine freaking minutes. 

And the “thing” seemed ready to attack any moment. 

Dean shook his head, defeated, annoyed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“All right Cass. Any idea how I’m supposed to use a freaking wand?”

“Apparently you are supposed to hit the creature with the pointy head and chant _secure.”_

The older Winchester stared in disbelief at “his” angel, eyes as huge as saucers.

If he’d tried to move, the thing would have attacked him for sure – and getting his ass kicked by a cartoon character wasn’t appealing at all. 

But then, he saw the little girl, deep asleep in her bed, unaware of what was going on around her, at the destruction her dreams and her fantasies caused when she was in Morpheus’ arms. 

He sighed. They knew how to stop her – Rowena was ready to perform a spell to seal the girl’s powers – but the only way to perform the enchantment was with her full awake and none of her creations around.

And the witch has been clear, they couldn’t just wake her up while she was… _broadcasting_ her creations. 

“Fine. Whatever.”

He took a step forward, saw the creature run in his direction, and with a swift movement, he simply skimmed over the ninja’s arms, barely gazing her, and whispered the magical word. Immediately, a sigil appeared at the wand’s top, pinky neon-ish lights that creates stars and moons and other gimmicks that Dean was all too aware had little to nothing to do with the _real_ supernatural stuff they saw 24/7.

The sigil vanished, and so did the wand, and a card appeared where the warrior had previously been, and Dean took it between two fingers, looking at the item as annoyed as never before. 

“A card? We’ve been fighting a cartoonish tarot card?” He huffed, and huffed, and huffed some more. “Not a word about the pink wand, you understand?”

“Really? But Claire would be so happy to hear this story!” Sam joked, and meanwhile, he squeezed his eyes, and looked at the card carefully. “Hang on. I remember this. It was in a cartoon when we were kids! I think it was an anime with magical girls?”

Dean chuckled, suddenly aware of Sam’s faux pas, and his brother’s reddened cheeks. 

“Sammy, you keep your mouth shout about the wand, and no one will know that you looked at girlish cartoon as a kid!”


End file.
